The invention relates to an electrical connecting devices and connectors. More particularly, the invention concerns electrical connecting devices for automotive vehicle.
In the manufacturing process of automotive vehicles, an incomplete mating of connectors, which may occur during an assembling step, is usually detected through a specific checking operation at the end of the car making process, or even at a later stage, during the during the use of the car, after failure of the electrical equipment.
Such a late detection has many drawbacks, in terms of cost and safety.
There is no solution to such an issue.